djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Coruscant Guard
The Coruscant Guard was a force established by the Grand Army of the Galactic Republic during the Clone Wars that served a limited capacity during the reign of the Galactic Empire. The Coruscant Guard and it's Shock Troopers were a mixture of defensive and specialised attack forces, some of them patrolling the streets, serving as riot troopers and conducting hostage rescue missions for the Coruscant Security Force, others manning prisons and escorting senators, Jedi and other valued personnel. Several units within the Coruscant Guard, such as the 401st Legion, served at the front of numerous battles throughout the Clone Wars and were noted as being extremely effective shock troops. Mandalorian Attacks A number of Republic prisoners were assaulted by terrorists wearing Mandalorian armour during the early Clone Wars. Coruscant Guard prisons and outposts were placed on high alert. They lost at least two dozen personnel to the attacks, and a handful of prisoners escaped. Citizens' Rights Riot The first of a series of riots on Coruscant began with a peaceful protest wherein citizens approached a Republic garrison and voiced their concerns regarding the increasing amount of security and the lack of recognition towards Republic citizens on Coruscant, also stating that the Grand Army and Jedi Order were discriminating against them. Citizens Jax, Li'Tong and Allnos Qet incited the protest into a riot. Violence ensued and it was revealed that several rioters were armed with blaster pistols and projectile weapons. The Coruscant Guard, accompanied by personnel from other units, arrived to disrupt the riot and restore order. Allnos Qet and his compatriots escaped the Coruscant Guard's blockade of the surrounding area and threatened the lives of several Jedi who were busy reasoning with a crowd of civilians. One of the Jedi reacted by slicing both of Allnos's hands off, before he was arrested by shock troopers. Jax and Li'Tong escaped. Citizens' Rights Riot, Undercity Several riots followed the first, but one of the worst of them occurred in Coruscant's underbelly. Troopers from the Coruscant Guard attempted to disperse the rioters, but discovered that the riot was backed by the criminal element and that the rioters had acquired deadly weapons, resulting in casualties and the Coruscant Guard withdrawing from the area. The Special Operations Brigade sent in a squad of twelve of the Republic's best ARC troopers to put down the riot. They ambushed the rioters at an Underworld taxi depot, downing the rioters both with stun bolts and real blaster bolts. A Force sensitive Duro arrived and began attacking the clones, killing most of them before he was blown up by ARC trooper Streak, who wielded a rocket launcher. Only four ARC troopers survived. Coruscant Guard troopers arrived to apprehend and imprison the surviving rioters. Esk Sector Crisis A female assassin began targeting Republic military installations in Esk Sector in one of Coruscant's cities. Three clone troopers also went rogue around the same time, after being assigned to Esk Sector. The assassin was targetting clones with something equivalent to the Geonosian brain worms. Coruscant Guard troopers hunted for the assassin until her attacks were classified as terrorist attacks. The Counter Terror Force's volunteer Senior Commander, "Valin", was given jurisdiction over all Coruscant Guard activities within the sector. Sector Four Operation When a hostile force of CIS-backed space pirates and Separatist sympathizers established an improvised fortress in the Underworld's fourth sector, a platoon of Underworld Police officers were sent to deal with them. The entire platoon was killed in action. Second Lieutenant Voo, Regimental Commander Core and Marshal Commander Phoenix were placed in command of the operation. Voo led a number of Coruscant Guardsmen, while Core led his medical battalion and Phoenix and his second in command, Eagle, led a group of ARC troopers. Voo was reinforced by several other Coruscant Guard platoons, but out of all of the Coruscant Guard troopers deployed, only a dozen survived. The task force achieved a combined total of several hundred kills, several times larger than their losses. Skirmish on Mustafar A Republic senator went to the volcanic world of Mustafar to negotiate with the Mustafarian leadership and prevent them from continuing to support the Confederacy of Independent Systems. She was accompanied by a Diplomatic Escort Group containing fifteen clone troopers from the Coruscant Guard, which included Captain Voo. The Mustafarian ambassador warned the senator that the meeting was a trap, shortly before the facility's security cannon went online and destroyed the parked shuttle and gunship, then killed several clones before it was destroyed. Two security droids activated inside the facility and tried to kill the senator, but Voo and private Alhal quickly shot them down. CIS transports arrived bearing battle droids that stormed the platform. Everyone who did not retreat into the facility was killed in the ensuing firefight. Voo ordered one of the Mustafarian engineers to switch off the heating in the ventilation shafts, and he and a trooper escaped with the senator. The rest of the Coruscant Guard troopers were quickly overwhelmed and shot down by battle droids. A rescue mission recovered the trooper, captain and senator. Mustafar pledged it's allegiance to the Separatists. The Naboo Assassination Following an attempt to kidnap the queen by the Tiscali Cartel, at least one battalion of Coruscant Guard troopers were stationed in Theed, the planet's capital. They were led by a Jedi Commander while the Jedi General was absent conducting negotiations. A Tiscali ambush resulted in the Jedi Commander's assassination and the deaths of at least eighteen clone troopers. Operation Peace Guardian Operation Peace Guardian was an operation that took place on Coruscant two years into the Clone Wars. A number of Coruscanti citizens, angered by an influx of refugees and the Galactic Senate's failure to open peace negotiations with the Confederacy, engaged in rioting throughout one of Coruscant's cities. The Coruscant Guard was dispatched by the Senate to quell the riots and capture their leaders. The Hunt on Felucia A Jedi Knight went rogue and turned against the Republic, allegedly committing several crimes. During the Third Battle of Felucia, he fled and sought refuge on the jungle planet. A squad of four Coruscant Guard specialists were sent to apprehend him, but they were completely annihilated. A second specialist squad comprised of five members of the 327th Star Corps arrived and killed the rogue Jedi. Order 66 The Coruscant Guard partook in the execution of Order 66 and Operation Knightfall, killing numerous Jedi. Senate Detonation When a group of terrorists activated an explosive outside the Senate Building, Thire and Rys were among the Coruscant Guard personnel who responded. Darth Vader wanted the group eradicated, but the troopers found that a difficult task to accomplish, as the group's ringleader was discovered to be a Jedi escapee with a green lightsaber. Unit Composition Red Fox Guard Battalion 25th Guard Company 24th Shock Battalion Valacchia Company Fengo Company Hunter Company Dragon Company Riot Company Hound Company Guard Company Diplomatic Escort Group Exces Squad operations Riot Control 3rd Coruscant Specialists 5th Special Forces Unit Prison Company Riot Wolves Squad Personnel Roster CT-9552 "Tracker" Company CT-3450 "Devilin" Company Private CT-4308 "Skyjump" Private CT-#### "Turns" Private CT-#### "Hatch" Private CT-#### "Trust" Private CT-#### "Ravi" Private CT-#### "Surge" PVT.CT-**** "Colt" Riot PVT.CT-**** "Shots" PVT.CT-**** "Flatline" Weapons PVT.CT-**** "Drain" Weapons PVT.CT-8787 "Tiger" Riot PVT.CT-4732 "Zed" PVT.CT-4564 "Ron" PVT.CT-8887 "Stepper" Warden PVT.CT-6496 "Charger" Medic PVT.CT-#### "Fire" Private "Phantom" Company PVT.CT-5249 "Sweeper" CPL."Craze" CPL."Kell" CPL."Code Breaker" CPL."Blitz" Weapons CPL.CT-1363 "Spike" CPL.CT-2298-4497 "Black-Eye" CPL.CT-9574 "Hawk" CPL.CT-4152 "Shale" Riot Corporal CT-7828 "Swat" LCPL."Cross Chop" LCPL.CT-2515 "Riot" Airborne SGT.CT-#### "Seer" Medic Sergeant CT-#### "Craze" Sergeant CT-#### "Lex" SGT.CT-**** "Popper" SGT.CT-3330 "Zuch" SGT.CT-5667 "Gears" SGT.CT-5667-46 "DogHound" Company SGT.CT-3528 "Storm" Trooper Sharpshooter SGT-MJR.CT-9144 "Case" SGT-MJR.CT-1091-5 "Snake" SGT-MJR.CT-8962 "Viper" SGT-MJR.CT-6253 "Hopper" SGT-MJR.CT-7369 "Joker" Sergeant-Major "Revan" Company ARC-9034 "Fyre" 2nd LT.VT-**** "Heathen" 2nd LT.VT-7857 "Laggy" 2nd LT CL-1085 "Torch" 2nd LT.CT-3937 "Luckee" Riot 2nd LT.CT-2345 "Riot" 2nd LT.CT-5582 "Scapyard" 2nd LT.CT-1097 "Bullseye" 2nd LT.CT-6565 "Bloodhound" CL-**** "Blaze" CL-**** "Bolt" CL-**** "Gear" Lieutenant "Mark" Lieutenant CL-**** "Vail" CL-5445 "Razor" Slicer CL-5475 "Edge" Riot CL-2112 "Khaos" CL-2467 "Storm" CL-2007 "Creed" CL-1251-51 "Foxtrot" Lieutenant CL-2248 "Sapphire" Detective Lieutenant CL-2112 "Kanos" Riot Lieutenant CL-**** "Reed" Petty Officer Master Chief "Sparrow" Captain ARC-#### "Sphinx" to Cardinal Attack Battalion CPT.CT-**** "Dash" Company CPT.CT-**** "Thom" Company CPT.CT-**** "Dance" KIA CPT.CT-**** "Strikefast" CPT.CT-**** "Sparky" Riot CPT.CT-3932-8650 "Voo" CPT.CT-1357-8 "N'bere" CPT.CT-5567 "Tips" CPT.CT-4551 "Manse" Captain "Firm" Captain CT-#### "Vex" Captain CT-6298 "Prowl" Captain CT-#### "Plies" KIA, Battle of Coruscant Major "Carnage" Company MJR.CT-**** "Blade" Shock Commander "Girc" CC-5869 "Stone" VARCC-4426-5 "Stint" Commander "V'lad" Company Commander CC-#### "Longshot" Commander CC-#### "Rico" Commander CC-#### "Girc" Shock Battalion Battalion Commander CC-**** "Bones" Company Commander CC-1001 "Invert" Company Battalion Commander CC-1899 "Tools" Battalion Commander CC-1010 "Fox" Coruscant, Darth Vader Jedi Commander Aiden ARC/Reg.Comm-2973 "Exces" Squad, joint operations R.COM "Loki" R.COM VC-8069 "Meltdown" Regimental Commander "Dex" Senior Commander "Duo" Senior Commander CC-4829 "Hexus" SEN.COMM CC-1290-2000 "Fizzo" SEN.COMM "Duo" SEN.COMM "Hell" SEN.COM VC-**** Orsia Marshal Commander CC-4110 "Countdown" Marshal Commander CC-1128 "North" Uniforms One of several Coruscant Guard Stormtrooper uniforms. Gallery Category:Galactic Republic Category:Coruscant Guard Category:Shock Troopers